


My Brother Is A Girl, And She Is Hot.

by SamCollage21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awesome and powerfull fem dean, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Funny, Girly Issues, It has sexy parts and bad language, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Possesive Sam Winchester, Possesive brothers, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Supernatural AU - Freeform, The boys realize their feelings thanks to this, Wincest - Freeform, alternative universe, case involved, fem!dean, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCollage21/pseuds/SamCollage21
Summary: The Universe screws Sam and Dean's plans once again, so just when they wanted to keep their secrets for themselves, a femenist coven of witches who work in the name of love, turns Dean into a girl, things change and those feelings need to come out.





	1. Chapter 1

She _was hot.  
_  
“Oh my god Dean” Sam breathed in forcely, the kind of breathe you take before jumping into the water.   
“Yeah, I know” She said walking into the room, serious face, shaking his head. “This is what we get for hunting those goddamned witches!” She yelled looking up like the witches could actually see him/her? God.   
“Dude this is weird”   
“Really Sam? You _think_?”   
It was impossible to recognize Dean inside a women’s body. But yet there was still something so _Dean_ about the girl in front of him that he couldn’t describe her in any other way that a feminine version of his brother. Black top ending at the end of his new boobs, flat abdomen being half covered by a tight high waist dark blue jean ripped at the knees and soft brown mountain boots. Brown almost blonde hair with some curls at the end and green brown eyes matching the whole ‘outfit’.   
“I can’t believe I’m girl Sam, I can’t believe I’m a fucking _girl_ ” Her voice was rough but a little high pitched and sounding nothing like dean’s masculine voice.  
“Would you stop looking at me like that? Let’s go gang some witches” She grabbed the bag with weapons while Sam stared at him with open mouth.   
“Dean, Hu… Should I call you Dean now?”   
The feminine version of his brother loaded one of the guns looking at him pissed. Well, at least his pissed face was still intact. He should step in to tell him that they couldn’t just go without a plan, but… The feminine version of him, loading a gun looking at him like that… Hot.   
He should step in any time now.  
Anytime now.  
“Dean wait” There it is. His brother didn’t listen, just kept pulling guns out of the bag fast.   
“Dean, would you stop for a second?”   
“No Sam! We need to fix it. I love having boobs and everything but, I don’t wanna stay like a girl forever!”   
“Dean!” That’s when she stopped, letting down the weapons with a loud noise on the table.   
“What?” This version of Dean, aparently puts one hand on her tiny waist when pissed, and leaned against the table.   
“Hum, first, hum… Don’t, don’t do that.”   
She gave one of the most accurate “what the fuck” faces Sam ever saw in his life. “Do _what_ Sam?” She raised her voice a little.  
“Don’t stand up like that. Dude… I’m a dude and you are a bossy girl with guns wearing a top” Sam did his bitch face and Dean stared at him for a whole second before smirking. God her smirk.   
“Oh you feel attracted to me in this way Sammy?” Her teasing tone was exactly like Dean’s in his normal self.   
“Dude” Sam warned, bitch face all over again.   
“ _Fine_ , can we solve this please?” She gestured with both hands and turned, giving Sam a whole view of her back and ass, while she grabbed the gun bags again. Sam looked away. Honestly, he doesn’t get this turn on when he sees a hot girl on the streets or in a bar. Why was this happening now?  
“Alright. Dean, we can’t just go and kill those witches without knowing what’s going on. What if we kill the witches and the curse or whatever stills on?” Sam stood up getting closer trying to talk some sense into his sister-brother.   
“We’ll make them tell us how to break this” She said without even looking at him.  Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.   
“Dean, can we just think about this for a moment? We can make a plan and do some research first. This witches are powerful, we can’t afford making things wrong or something worse could happen”   
Dean dropped the guns again on the table and sighed. “Fine” She didn’t seemed fine at all but Sam knew that it was all he could get for now.  She passed around the room and finally sat down on the edge of one of the beds. “So?” She snaped.  
“Right” Sam woke up of his little trance to round the table and open up his laptop. He heard Dean sighing loudly and letting her back fall into the bed. Sam coughed and focused his eyes into the screen. Her body lying in bed like that was honestly sinful.  
 Her breast were big,, not out of the normal kind of big, and combined with her skinny but athletic body, it was perfect. Sam never thought of his brother being the women of his dreams but there he was. Trying not to get lost on the shape of her legs or flat abdomen with messy hair and that attitude that was so _Dean_ that he was going to end up senseless.   
“Dean, could you stop puffing and so something productive?” It was the third time in a row that Dean puffed from the bed, loudly enough to Sam to hear it and get annoyed by it. Suddenly she sat up from the bed as she got electrocuted. Sam jumped.   
“Dude! I’m a girl! I can have fun!” She stood up fast and almost ran to the bathroom. Oh no.   
“Dude, my breast are awesome!” Sam pictured his brother standing in front of the mirror raising her top up to look at her breasts. Her voice was full of excitement and Sam shook his head.    
“Sam!” She walked out of the bathroom and oh god no. No, god _no_. She didn’t have the black tight top on anymore. She was standing there in her white bra with the tight jeans and the mountain boots still on.   
“Look! I have tits and a bra!”  Sam looked down placing his hand on his forehead.   
“Dude, seriously”   
“What? Sam come on man! I have tits, can’t you just let me enjoy it for a moment?” Dean walked inside the bathroom again, a little giggle coming out echoing in the bathroom walls and god she shouldn’t have sounded like that.   
“Dean, you were complaining like... two seconds ago, and now you are getting naked on the bathroom?” Sam returned to the screen, searching for curses and genderswap spells.   
“Dude, I like what I’m seeing!”   
Sam turned his head to the bathroom again and “Jesus Dean!” He was without the jeans and the boots this time. Just in her white underwear. Body literally out of a fucking catalogue, amused smile on her face.   
“What? Look, I’m hot!” She grinned excitedly giving rounds like a dog trying to catch it tail. “Dude, I’ll do me”    
“Dude, _I’ll_ do you if you don’t stop” Alright, that didn’t came out right. “Just, agh, just put some clothes on and be quiet” He returned his attention to the screen moving nerviously on his seat, hoping that Dean wouldn’t pick up on the first thing he said.   
She didn’t, just grinned and grabbed a green t-shirt of the bed that was his before turning into a girl and sat down on the chair in front of Sam. The shirt looking like a short dress on her, but at least it was covering her underwear and Sam didn’t have to see her half naked anymore, so that’ll do.   
“Find anything?” She asked.  
“No yet” Sam sharply replayed. Not that he _could_ because she was getting naked every five seconds distracting him. He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and Dean seemed to notice.  
“Look man, I’m not happy with this either” Somehow, down the motel faded lights, sitting right in front of him, Sam could actually see more of Dean on her. He even spotted a few freckles on the bridge of her nose. His brother was hot in his usual state and Sam had already made peace with that idea, but his brother being a girl was something that he didn’t know for how long he was going to take. Of course that she was going to be hot, she was Dean.   
“I know, we’ll figure it out okay?” Sam softened and gave away a little smile that made Dean nod without take away her eyes of him. Sam coughed and returned to the screen.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, what do we gotta do?” Dean was now wearing the clothes from before, walking in the dark street, a gun on her hand.   
  
“We just walk in and wait for the witch to come. I did some digging and she comes to this bar every night, probably to choose and take her victims.”   
Both of them now walking to the local bar.  
  
“Alright, but what do we do when we see her?”  She saved the gun behind her back, covering it with the jacket she had bought from Sam.   
  
“We just follow her Dean, see where she goes, and explore the field.” Dean just rolled her eyes just in time to open the door of the bar at the same time.  
   
The smell of dust and beer and cigarettes fulfilling the air, loud laughs and cheers and a soft smoke like fog, that dissipated as soon as they walked a little bit deeper into the place. Dean coughed batting one of her hands in the air. Sam walked behind.  
   
“Keep a low profile Dean” He warned and received a bitch face from Dean.  
  
 “Let’s go to the bar” she grunted and it was the hardest thing to do that day, and trust me, after coming to a town because witchcraft was definably involved in some murderers and becoming a girl, was some hard shit to do. But the place was crowed and neither of them both remembered when was the last time they saw a local bar this full.   
  
“What can I get you beautiful?” The bartender was eye fucking Dean with no shame at all and Dean smiled. She _smiled_. Oh god.   
  
“Two whiskeys for us” She said and eye fucked the bartender too and as he turned away to get the drinks she almost leaned into the bar to catch a glance of his ass.   
  
“Seriously dude? You are into _guys_ now too?” Sam rolled his eyes.   
  
“Hey, I’m a girl now, I’m up from everything” She smiled sticking her tongue out a little, waving both hands like an opening door. Sam rolled his eyes again.  
   
“We are working dude, just… Just focus okay?”  
The two whiskey shots were placed next to them and the bartender winked at Dean disappearing again to attend someone else.   
  
Dean took the first one doing a really disgusting face for a second closing her eyes and all, and then she just smiled and encouraged Sam to drink his drink to “not blow they cover up and drink in a fucking bar like every normal people are supposed to”.   
  
“Sam, look, that fucking bitch” Sam followed Dean’s gaze to a women in a red little dress walking in, smiling at ever guy she passed getting a few whistles. 

  
They discovered that she was the witch killing people in town when they arrived here yesterday morning, but they also discovered that she wasn’t working alone. Dean interrogated her pretending to an FBI agent and didn’t found anything abnormal in her at first, but then Sam discovered that the last dead man was last seen with a girl fitting her description. The 5 man dead in town, had been discovered cheating to their wives and had been kill a few days after, bodies almost melted. Turned out that this morning they found that the five of them had cheated with women on the neighborhood that they saw hanging together this morning. Including the one they had interrogated.  
Apparently they had seen them too.   
  
“Just cover up dude” Sam turned around, giving his back to the witch on the other side of the room, leaning against the bar. Dean copied his moves.   
  
“Now we wait for her to leave?” Dean whispered.   
  
“Yeah, just try not to be seen by her” Sam whispered back sneaking his head a little from his flexed elbow on the bar to look at her. She went to the deepest of the place, in the other side of the bar, far away from them enough like to disappear from view from where they were standing.   
  
“Alright, good, we just wait here” Sam said unmaking his hiding tense position and Dean did the same. “Keep your eyes on the door, she can’t leave without us knowing”   
  
“Wait, how we know there’s no back door? There’s always a back door” Dean pointed out with wide eyes and Sam cursed under his breath.   
  
“Alright, just wait here, I’ll go check” Sam rounded the bar table and Dean stood there sitting on her seat looking around.   
  
Suddenly someone touched her arm. She jumped and was ready to hit whoever this was.  
  
“Hey, sorry, I’m Matt” The guy in front of him was smiling, beer in his hand, leaning in a little and Dean stood there for a fucking minute because what the fuck?  
Oh right, he is a girl. She rolled her eyes.  
  
“Look pal, I’m not interested”   
  
“Sorry, I just wanted to introduce myself. What’s your name?” Dean turned to look at the guy again, blonde, blue eyes, tall and a little bit scruffy but hot. 

  
“Thank you for your… _introduction_ but, I’m not interested. Sorry” Sam was right, they needed to focus on the witch; he couldn’t be wasting time in here.   
  
“Alright, hm, see you later” Dean nodded and the guy turned to leave. “But, wait”  
Oh god. Dean rolled his eyes, this guy was insistent. “I just wanted to ask you for a kiss? I know you are not interested, we don’t have to keep seeing each other after that, is just that, I made a bet with my guys over there – he pointed to a table where a few guys cheered and raised their beers- That I could just get something with you because you are way too out of my reach” The guys laughed staring at the ground, moving his foot nervously. 

  
Dean was about to send him to fly but then he looked down for accident and saw his boobs. He was only going to be a girl once. And plus, Sam wasn’t coming yet. Hell, if he was going to be a girl for 24 hours, with his manhood taken away, then at least he was going to experiment a little.   
“Yeah, what the hell” She said and leaned roughly just in time for the guy to grab her face and press his lips in her.   
It wasn’t a wet desperate kiss or an awkward one. It was sweet. Dean fucking Winchester was having a _sweet_ kiss by a _guy_. He had to turn his brain off for a second because they were both with eyes closed and the background sound of people cheering, the smell of the misty perfume of the guy and warm lips against hers, somehow felt intoxicating.   
“Dean!” A yelling voice woke him up of his little trance and made her jump away from the guy like having an electroshock. The first thing she saw was Sam, standing there with a “why?” angry face all over and the guy she just kissed still with his lips pouting for the kiss that was rudely and suddenly interrupted.   
  
“Leave. Now” Sam said to the guy who thank God didn’t put up a fight or something, leaving without even looking at Dean, running back to his table, his buddies laughing.   
  
“Dean, are you _kidding_ me? Do you wanna get back to normal or not dude? The witch escaped, let’s go to the motel”  Sam walked away and Dean had to take a moment to acknowledge what had happened in the last minute before leaving some money on the bar and jump from the seat to follow him.   
  
  
“Dude, I’m sorry” She said when back to car. Sam was driving.   
  
“No Dean! We are working on a case here alright? Five people are dead Dean! _Five_! And you are turned into a woman! And you just keep kissing random dudes at bars!” Sam was yelling now, hands off the wheels for moments to gesture.   
  
“I know man, I know! It’s just that I’ve never been a girl before, and it’s fucking weird man! This hormones and stuff, I just _can’t_ ” Sam couldn’t believe Dean was blaming on the hormones now.   
  
“Do you listen to yourself Dean? Not even when you are a guy you can focus on something without hooking up!” Wait, Dean has a limit in here.  
  
“ _What?_ Are you saying that I don’t focus on cases Sam? Let me hear when I got you killed or something because I wasn’t paying attention” Dean’s voice was now a girl’s, but it was still intense.  
  
“You know what I mean Dean, you are always hooking up with people”   
  
“So? Not my fault you have a salivate Sam”  
  
“I don’t…. Agh, I won’t even argue with you about this right now Dean.”   
  
“No, You don’t throw a bomb like that and then hide your fucking hand Sam. Tell me why I never pay attention Sam, I wanna hear it. Wanna know why it bothers you _so_ much that I get laid every once in a while” She was yelling and using a sarcastic tone at the end.   
  
“Because it’s stupid how little control you have over yourself Dean! You can’t just put aside your needs when it comes to hunting. We go there for information, you flirt with the girl, we go here for information, _you flirt with the girl_!” Sam was now using a “dah” tone and it was irritating Dean.   
  
“I still don’t see the problem Sam, when did I got you killed because of that huh? _When_?”   
  
“You know what Dean? Let’s just drop it.”  
  
In spite of her anger, Dean directed her head to the window.  
They drove the rest of the way to the motel in silence and at some point, when she turned to look over Sam, she noticed his chest going up and down fast, his hands pressing the wheel so hard that his fingerprints were going white, muscular naked and tensed arms. She exhaled loudly, realizing that Sam being that angry turned her on, making her tingly.  
The realization of that thoughts, hit like a hot bomb that made her body shake, turning the view to the window like a whiplash. This was Sam for God’s sake. He thought that _definably_ his girly body had the fault.  And the silence remained there, even when they arrived to the motel.  
Sam took his t-shirt off and threw himself at bed, turning off the light of his night table. Dean grabbed the laptop instead.  
  
“What you doing?” Sam asked from the bed when he realized that there’s was still a light on somewhere in the room, and found out that it was Dean on the computer.  
   
“Trying to figure a way out of this. I’m not staying a girl forever” She replayed without taking her eyes off the screen and Sam inhaled letting his eyes go to the roof, and rolled over to sleep.   
  
  
  
The first time Sam thought that his brother was beautiful, he was 16. Dean was sleeping in the couch of the crappy motel room their father had put them in for the weekend. Sunlight coming from the window, yellow, warm and bright, placing itself in Dean’s face. Sam woke up because his brain clock wouldn’t let him sleep past 9 in the morning even if he tried to bribe it, and stood up without even looking at the empty bed next to him or at his brother on the couch. After returning from the bathroom, rubbing his eyes, walking to the little kitchen, he saw him.  
Dean _, beautiful_ Dean, his face covered with sunlight, coffee color freckles in his clear skin, long eyelids adorning his closed eyes and lips pressed together softly. Arms crossed in his chest, laying facing up, on the beige couch that combined with his dark green flannel and blue jeans.   
Sam had to stand there for god knows _how_ long watching him because he was so beautiful that Sam couldn’t believe it. Something like that, that kind of beauty is not something to be seen every day. And at the moment, Sam didn’t realized what he was doing, and when he did, he shook his head trying to wake himself up from whatever it had gotten into him , blood running cold in matter of seconds, feeling like a creep, and went immediately to the kitchen where he was going in the first place.   
  
He never really could look at Dean the same way; he couldn’t be able to not see his beauty, his almost unreal and exuberant beauty.   
  
Something like that happened in the morning, when he woke up to see an empty bed next to him, and searched worriedly around the room for Dean, only to found her sleeping with the laptop on the table. The white light of the cloudy grey day outside coming for the window next to the table lighted her face in an almost holy way. Apparently during some time of the night, Dean had made a messy bun on his hair, probably getting annoyed by it, and had changed her clothes into the green big t-shirt again. She was sleeping with his head resting on her hand, elbow being the support of them both. She has her legs crossed, whole body leaning in the table, laptop still open.  
Sam wished for the first time in his life that he had a camera to capture this.   
  
He grabbed slowly and carefully the laptop of the table to take a look at what Dean had been doing.  A lot of open pages of antique lore about witches and the words “gender swap” in a lot others. There was even a page with the question “I became a girl, what do I do to change back?” in the internet browser . _God_.  
There was also a Word archive where she had pasted all the important things for every page she has found.   
Sam looked over her smiling and saw her almost falling on the table, her elbow sliding in the varnish of the surface. He got closer, placed one hand on her waist slowly and the other one on her arm, taking it away from the table slowly. She groaned at the movement, but soon enough Sam had her lifted on his arms, one of his big hands in the back of her leg, almost brushing the curve of her ass.  
Jesus. Sam swallowed hard and kept focus on walking to the bed carrying her without tripping.   
  
“Sam” She said moving a little bit on his arms, eyes still closed, voice stirred.  
   
“Shh, its okay Dean, you are going to bed” He said and slowly started to place her on his bed, because it wasn’t done so it was going to be easier to put her under the covers.   
  
“Don’t need u f’ckin carrying me to bed like am a gurl” She stirred every word sleepily while being placed completely on the bed. Sam grinned.   
  
“You _are_ a girl Dean” He put the cover over her and she rolled grabbing it, getting comfortable in bed.   
  
“Bitch” she said sleepily before getting immobile a second later.  
  
Sam smiled.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up a few hours later at 12. Sunlight invading half of the room, and he had to take everything in for a moment when he sat down, pulling the cover off him, and found that he was wearing a t-shirt like a dress and that he had boobs. He realized where he was and what had happened and groaned loudly. He realized a few seconds later that there was no one there to hear him, ‘cause Sam wasn’t in the room. He got up, walked to the laptop in the table opening it up, no internet pages open this time, just the lame boring blue background Sam always had, and check the time.  
He groaned again. Figure Sam must have gone to find them food, so he walked to the bathroom.   
  
That’s when it first hit him that he had to sit down to pee.  
  
Like a girl.   
  
He never saw this coming.   
  
He sat down on the toilet, closing his eyes because no, he never thought about having to do this sitting down. Thank god they had toilet paper in there.   
  
When he stood up, he smelled sweat on him, the smell wasn’t as worse as it was when he was a man, so that was a high light. He has to take a shower and he realized that he had to _see_ himself naked in a women’s body and he didn’t have anything to jerk off to that.   
  
He groaned for the third time today.  
  
He opened the water, closing the bathroom door first, and he looked at himself in the mirror while taking his shirt off. The women looking back at him had a sleepy face but great features and soft lips Dean wanted to kiss even if they were his. He took the bra off slowly, watching as it detached of the boobs, letting them free for the first time since they appeared.   
  
God, he had great rounded boobs.   
  
He slowly took the thong off and decided to jump himself in the shower before sticking fingers in there. The water did _not_ help him with those thoughts.  
Looking down he saw the water, the goddamned water falling from his boobs, and god he had to close his eyes and lean his head back for instinct.   
The warm water rolling from his body, and he could see it, and feel it, and it was awesome.  
His hands, wandering for his stomach and legs, his oh-so-smooth-legs, and he escaped a pleasure groan, and it sounded feminine. And Jesus what did that do to him.   
Everything was like doing and feeling at the same time, he could actually feel what he was doing to a woman, and it was extraordinary. He took the soap, and he escaped another groan that made his head go dizzy when he started to slide it for his arms, the sensation sweet and sexy, slow almost like making love to someone, going even slowly in his breasts. Sweet lord, he was soaping a women on this bathtub.  
Dean had the thought of banging himself yesterday, but know he fucking means it. 

He needed to become a man again and somehow keep alive this feminine version of himself to fuck her senseless even if it sounded weird. He groaned really loud when the soap and his hand sliced even lower and suddenly he felt a door closing.  
  
“Dean? You in there?”  
  
Sam’s voice made him jump, letting the soap fall and he had to control his breathing.  
  
“Dean?” Sam knocked the bathroom door now.   
  
“Y-Yes, I’m in the shower!” He yelled, his voice sounding again like a girl.  
  
He had to keep it together and realize that yes, he was a woman now.  
  
“Alright, I brought some food” Sam said from the outside and Dean didn’t answer.   
  
She got cleaned really fast and went out of the bathroom with a towel now gapped around his whole body.  
  
“It’s so weird not having to put a towel just on my waist”  She complained, incredibly wet hair falling from his right shoulder, little drops sliding from it to the floor, both arms crossed around her chest to keep the towel from dropping.   
  
“Yeah” Sam smiled shaking his head a little, eyes on the screen of the computer. “Listen, you did a great job digging last night, and I found something else abo-   
  
Sam looked over Dean and she dropped the fucking towel to place it on the bed and change herself.  
  
– Oh god” He covered his eyes, moving his head to the opposite side of the bedroom.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry!” Dean felt ashamed for some whatever reason, and placed the towel back into her wetting body.  
  
“I’m going to hum, the bathroom now” Sam waited until the sound of the door closing was heard to look again.   
  
He didn’t realized his heart was beating so hard on his chest.   
  
Okay, he has to calm down, this was just a normal manly reaction to seeing a naked hot women, and this has _nothing_ to do with the fact that she is _Dean_. No, none.  
  
“Ready” She came out dressed now, underwear and the big t- shirt back on.  
  
Bare feet and wet hair still, but Sam could not focus on that. She was blushing, not looking at him in the eye. That realization of Dean being more shy and the blushing type around him now, made him smile.  
  
“What were you saying?” She said sitting in front of him, and cleared her throat.   
  
“Right. Well, I found that this spells are not very common, in fact, there’s basically not register of them existing in the witches spell books. It’s… Some kind of dark magic that only powerful and very dark witches can use. In here, there’s some legend or something that says that a man was turned into a women so he could understand the struggle of his mistress. It doesn’t say anything about how the spell is done or if this legend is true at all, but we at least know, with what we are dealing with” Sam turned the computer so Dean could see the article on the screen.  
  
“‘Moonlight Shadow’?” Dean read.   
  
“Apparently there’s a witch coven, born on the 80s, that consisted in a group of dark witches, making justice for women. They were known for killing cheaters and abusive husbands, women's rappers and sexist people. But they were also known by being supportive of love and often made love spells for who they considered belonged to each other, making them fall in love” Sam explained excited to have his research done and moved his hands a lot while talking.   
  
“Okay, so what all of this has to do with me? I mean, the cheaters husbands that died, I get. But I’m not cheater, I don’t have a wife, and I’m not a sexist person and less a rapper!”   
  
“I don’t know about what happened to you yet. Maybe the witches just wanted revenge because we were after them, and since they are women lovers and all, they chose to do this to you” Sam turned the computer back to himself.  
  
“Well, how do we kill them?”   
  
“That’s the hard part. I found out that we were dealing with them, because the symbol we saw in the vics bodies, belongs to this coven symbol. According to the wikapedia, this coven is formed by 5 women, and they are very very old witches Dean. They lived enough like to be pissed about how this world treats women, trust me” Sam kept typing something and Dean started to unwrap the food from the package.  
  
“We need to get them distracted or separated from each other if we wanna win this” Dean smiled while looking at the burger Sam brought for him. Fries and coke and all.  
  
Sam just had a salad with some weird hard bread.   
  
_“It’s call croutons ”_ _“Whatever”_   
  
“Alright so, I was thinking that maybe we could talk to them Dean” Sam said, putting his salad a side to look at her brother/ sister devouring a burger like an animal.   
Good to know his manners hadn’t changed.  
  
“Excuse me? You want to talk to them? For what?”  
  
“Maybe we could talk them out of your curse. They’ll know you are not like the kind of people they go after, and if we promise to leave them alone, maybe they’ll change you back Dean”  
  
Dean was having a hard time processing this. He wasn’t processing this good. “What? Leave them alone? And let them keep killing innocent people Sam? What’s wrong with you?!”   
  
“All I’m saying is that they go after _rappers_ Dean. After _abusive_ and _cheaters_ husbands. And _extremely_ sexist people. Maybe they are not doing such a bad thing you know? Those people who do awful things to women never really go to jail, there’s no justice in this most of the time and you know it. All I’m saying is that we need to change you back, and maybe they’ll understand” Sam gave his puppy eyes and Dean, more now that he was a women, had to sink into them.   
  
The thought of Sam being gorgeous crossed his mind for a second and he had to shake it off. Stupid women hormones.   
“Let’s say we do as you say. What if they don’t listen? What if they just kill us both and I die as a woman?” Dean wasn’t even eating anymore at this point.  
  
“But, think about it Dean, why would they kill us? What have we done wrong? We never abused of a women, in any way. They have no motives.”  
  
“Yeah! And yet they still turned me into a women Sam! Witches don’t really have a motive for anything. They are just crazy old bored ladies with a bunch of dark books they don’t even know how to name!” Dean snapped. Her hair a little bit dryer now, falling into the table.  
  
“I don’t know Dean, but I don’t think that finding out where they live and just…Walk in, killing everyone, is going to work. We don’t even know if your curse will go away if we kill them!”  
  
“It's not supposed that when the caster of the spells dies, the spells dies too?” Dean asked and automatically for some reason, she bited her lip. And why, god why?  
Sam had to clear his throat looking away from her for a moment.   
  
“Do you really wanna risk that Dean?” It was all it took to make Dean walk with Sam to the bar again, and wait outside until the girl came out.   
  
She didn’t have any victim for the night apparently. So they followed her into a big house not far away from the motel, and knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short! I don't have a lot of time for writting lately so I upload when I have the chance to :( I will try to add chapters faster from now on. Have a good week


End file.
